The present disclosure relates to a camera apparatus and a mount adapter and specifically, to a camera apparatus or the like which is provided with a handle.
In the past, as a camera apparatus, portable camera apparatuses which are provided with a handle had been known. In this case, designing with the shape accommodation of a fixed handle in which a grip position of the handle or a viewfinder (VF) mounting position is optimized in accordance with the center of gravity of each camera apparatus or the type of a lens mount were widely done.
However, in a case of adopting the fixed handle in the aforementioned manner, it is difficult to cope with changes in the center of gravity or the optimal mounting position of the viewfinder which is caused due to a difference in the type or the position of peripheral equipment which is mounted on a camera.
Therefore, in the past, providing a large-sized handle or a detachable separate handle was proposed. However, the large-sized handle becomes an obstacle when not being used. Further, in the separate handle, it takes time to mount and dismount the separate handle and a response to a minute difference in the center of gravity or the viewfinder mounting position is becomes slow.
Further, in the past, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-335990, for example, or the like, movably mounting a handle on a camera was also proposed. In this case, it became possible to avoid inconvenience when fixing a handle.